Taming the Beast Within
by Randomonia21
Summary: DomFG/SubHp: Fenrir rescues Harry but Harry's scared stiff. Can he tame Fenrir's wild beast? Or will he become a creature of the night himself?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, so here is the short story of Fenrir Greyback and Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately to the public, I do not own Harry Potter. Although if I had a time-machine I so would go back in time, kill the author and take her place, reaping in the benefits and glory… I've said to much as it is…

Pairings: Fenrir [Dom]/Harry [Sub]

Other: Nothing, so let the games begin!

In the forest of Aren, silence reined over the area after the sounds of a car racing away and the sounds of footsteps running little over an hour ago. The full moon shined down, showing a small, huddled figure of someone in a small clearing, backed up against a large tree. The figure, upon closer inspection showed that they were bleeding and human. The human wore a large, tattered shirt that was splattered and soaked in blood. A pair of pants, far too large to fit the petite boy was held on by a piece of robe tied around his waist. He looked to be around thirteen or fourteen and had a styled shaggy black hair look that was covered in leaves and dirt.

He was barefoot and moaned quietly in a semi-conscious way from pain. His bare arms were cut and bleeding and his childish-looking features were scrunched up in pain. His whimpering of pain deafened the sound of the crashing of bushes and branches as a large, silver wolf came into view. It sniffed the area, before following its nose over to the boy. It sniffed him all over before nudging him softly on the shoulder.

A shudder ran through the boy's body as he turned towards the wolf, coughing up blood in his sleep. The wolf stood towering over him, it was larger than the average wolf, and more so than regularly seen werewolves. The wolves glowing amber eyes watched him as he stepped back and his shape began to change.

The wolf turned into a man, who's tall, muscular build gave him the appearance of someone about six foot four and his muscles bulged of long years of working hard and heavy lifting. The man, no doubt, was ruggedly handsome, with a rough stubbly shave; he had dark brown-black hair with silver streaks through it. His eyes changed from amber to a golden-amber. He was as nude as the day he was born, and he apparently didn't seem to mind.

He bent down and picked up the boy carefully, before he stood back up and began walking back the way he came. He curled the young boy in his arms towards his hairy unkept chest and sniffed him as he walked. He looked to be about thirteen, although he smelled older…

After he walked for about thirty minutes, he came upon the mouth of a cave and entered, instantly gaining everyone's attention and watched as they all bowed as he walked by, assuming submissive forms. His hard, closed look warned several overly-curious people off from asking who he had in his hands as he made his way to the back of the cave where the packs medical doctor's area was. He set the boy down in an empty fur and motioned for the fifty-something woman to come over.

She kneeled down, after titling her head to the side, showing submissiveness and opened her medical bag that was in her hand. She pulled out several objects, first taking his heart rate and tutting before she pulled out her wand and began casting symptom spells to see what his problems were. She gasped softly, shaking her head and felt his forward. "Poor, poor child." She lifted her hand before jerking it back, "It's…it's…no it couldn't be!"

The werewolf jumped forward before allowing his jaw to drop drastically. His deep, guttural, gravelly voice shook slightly. "It's Harry Potter."

Harry woke up slowly, feeling his body adjust to his consciousness and mentally viewed through his body, jerking it slightly to see if he could feel anything. Surprisingly, he didn't feel any pain, it was almost as though the beating he went through never happened. He blinked slowly to accustom his eyes to the dim lighting of a…cave by the looks of it. He sat up slowly, allowing the fur blanket that covered him, fall to his lap. His chest was bare and although still scarred, it showed no recent damage.

He rubbed his eyes and noticed that his glasses were off and he could see perfectly. He shrugged this off and noticed a tall mass of a person walking towards him, wearing only a pair of cut blue jeans that barely seemed to fit the person they were on. He swallowed deeply and scooted back, his instincts were mixed between getting up and running for his life and bowing and letting the man know he was submissive.

He gulped and scooted back again as the man bent down in front of him. "I am Fenrir Greyback. You are Harry Potter."

His blood drained at hearing the man's name. He bit Moony… He whimpered softly, watching as the man's harsh face softened slightly. "I won't hurt you cub."

"Yeah right! You bit Moony!" He yelped, moving away from the man's hands and jumping up, only then noticing that he was naked and under the gaze of the man. He blushed and grabbed the fur blanket, covering himself.

"Moony?" the man asked softly, although it seemed to have a jealous streak to it. Harry mentally shook his head at that, as if the drop-dead handsome man in front of him had anything to be frightened of.

"Yes, my godfather-ish. Remus Lupin." He shifted his feet, glancing down at the floor.

"Ah," his voice rumbled slightly, causing a shiver of desire to course through Harry's body. "Who caused the beating, Harry?" He asked softly.

Harry's head jerked up, and his wide, startled eyes must have resembled that of a deer caught in headlights. "Wh...What are you talking?"

"When I found you, you were bleeding and all cut up, little pup. Who did that?" His voice grew dangerous at the last part.

Harry winced and mumbled something. The man asked, "What?"

"I fell." Came the hesitant answer.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I fell." Harry answered softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I highly doubt that, pup. Who did that?"

"He didn't mean to! Honest! Besides, I disobeyed…" He shook his head, tugging lightly at the blanket.

"Who. Did. That?" His voice was loud and sharp, making Harry wince and immediately drop his eyes to the ground in submissiveness, and inadvertently gaining everyone in the caves attention.

"_My uncle."_ Came the breathless whisper.

No one ever saw Fenrir Greyback's temper ever lose control as it did with those two words. Normally, he would have stood up and walked out, only to arrive several days later, coated in blood and in the newspapers there would be several paragraphs about the death of the person. However, this time, someone dare harm what was his, whether they had known about it or not. His jerked his head back and roared angrily, not noticing the fact that his mate instantly took a running start as if the hounds of hell were chasing him and somehow managed to evade every werewolf that jumped to catch him.

Fenrir noticed that he was gone as soon as he had left the cave. His wolf roared in anger and surged forward, surprising him as it snarled viciously at him, MATE! Chase Mate! Which he followed the instructions; he ran quickly, lifting his head and sniffing the air before turning to the left and crashing through the forest. Noticing that the air was thick with the musky smell of his mate, although it seemed bitter and he identified it as fear.

He ran through the forest. So the chase was on.

A/N: Tada! Another one up and running! What's your opinion? What do I need to fine-tune?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ah, I've had interesting reviews, so thank you for your opinion and it's gladly welcomed.

Disclaimer: Check out chappa 1 dog!

Pairings: Fenrir[Dom]/Harry[Sub]

Other: By the way, just cause Harry's a sub doesn't mean he doesn't kick ass. He's just got himself a protector who will kill anyone who dares eyeballing his sub… So, keep your eyes to yourself as a warning for future reference.

Harry ran as quickly as possible. He ducked underneath a low-hanging branch and jumped over a fallen log. He was quick and flexible; Harry-hunting had made him into a skilled runner. He could hear the great Fenrir behind him as he ran and pushed his body to go faster. The forest blurred beside him, and Harry only gave it half-a-thought. He needed to focus on his running. He shallowed his breathing to a rhythm that matched his feet hitting the ground and lowered his back, before pushing himself harder away from the ground. He pumped his arms, desperately needing to get away.

He never noticed the root sticking out of the ground until his foot caught on it, sending him crashing to the ground, immediately hitting hard on impact. He groaned as he finally rolled to a stop several feet away, cut up and bruised once again, only naturally this time and curled back up in a ball, waiting for Fenrir to catch him and teach him a lesson about not running away.

However, he was not expecting Fenrir to bend down next to him and gently rub his hands over his freezing, naked body. Harry flinched violently, and only received getting picked up, cradle-style by the man and being whispered, "Shh…. Don't worry mate, Fenrir will protect you. Rest now mate, you ran hard but Fenrir will protect you. Sleep now." Harry distantly realized that his eyes were closing as he was pulled against the warm body and blinked several last times before he slipped into the dark abyss of dreams.

Fenrir walked back into the cave, absently noting that he first back jogging back half an hour ago and entered, only to be greeted with the same curious stares and ignored them. He'd answer his pack's questions once he saw to his mate.

He walked over to his sleeping corner and set him down gently, not wanting to disturb his rest and wrapped a skin blanket back around him. He tucked in his mate and double-checked to make sure he was covered and his cut were clean from where he licked them to get rid of the dirt before he finally stood up and looked over at his pack who all watched him silently. He stood up and strode over to the fire in the middle of the cave and looked into it, already knowing his pack swarmed around him, wanting to hear what the story was. "I found my mate."

He heard the gasps and the whispering. Before Kristin, a submissive, asked, "Alpha, is it the boy?"

He nodded, "His name is Harry Potter." This was followed by bigger gasps and louder whispering. "He was abused by his so-called uncle." This was greeted by snarls and growling, to harm a child was unthinkable, and Fenrir knew that Harry had immediately gained sympathy from the pack. "I am taking two of you with me to get revenge on his family. I want my mate to be cared for and not frightened, do I have several volunteers who will show him around?"

Three submissive females and one submissive male raised their hand. "Good, you four can show him around. Dominants, I want you to observe from a distance, I don't want him to feel threatened." He nodded and looked over them, "Dean and Emmett, you'll be coming with me." He turned and stalked back to his mate before bending down and lightly shaking his mate awake. "Harry, mate, wake up. I need you awake for me."

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he yawned softly, his lips instantly gaining Fenrir's attention before he shook his head to clear his thoughts, he needed to wait to jump his mate. "Yes Fenrir?" Harry asked sleepily, trying to keep his eyes open.

"I need to know where you live to pick up your stuff."

"In number four Pivet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Harry yawned again. "My trunk and broom should be in the cupboard locked and…" he leaned forward, whispering in Fenrir's ear so no one else could hear him, "My special stuff is under the floorboards in my room."

Fenrir nodded, "Alright mate. Do not worry, I will bring back what you need." His straightened up and nodded once before turning and leaving the cave.

Harry blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked up to find almost every person in the cave looking at him curiously. He visibly gulped and remembered Moony's warning about showing fear to werewolves who hadn't taken the potion during the time, who never took a potion applied also. _"Turn into a Slytherin, put up for façade that I know you wear constantly. Show no anger, fear, or love. People can easily manipulate you to do things if you show emotions. Keep your mask up, it'll protect you."_ He squared his shoulders and lifted his chin and crossed his arms over his lithe dancer-looking chest and asked with an eyebrow raised, "May I have some clothes or at least a pair of pants? I'm not comfortable with streaking and showing you parts of my body I prefer to keep hidden."

Several people burst out in laughter while Harry merely sniffed and yawned once more. One of the girls came walking over toward him, carrying a bundle of clothes.

He took a deep breath and thought, they couldn't be worse than the Dursley's right?

A/N: I'm sorry this is so short, I've been working on a project for school, and we've been trying to finish it. You know how it goes, end of the year projects and all that jazz. Tell me what you think, R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've had amazing reviews that I can't help but be happy, I mean, I love criticism, even the harsh you-make-me-not-want-to-write kind either. I also learned how to spell a new word! In-cynic. AMAZING! That and hobbleberries©. :D BTW: I had to reread the fourth book to make sure I got something right, so while usually it would have taken me a day, I've been out of town for a week and school just ended so yeah. Plus, I have the flu…. Anyways, this chapter kind of sucks….

Disclaimer: Does Voldemort live and shag Harry Potter? Does Draco turn out to be a Veela and love Harry and they have lots of little Drarry babies running around? Does Cedric Diggory sparkle? Is Viktor Krum in love with Harry? Is Harry a submissive who needs a protector from the forces of evil and good? No. I thought not. So obviously, I don't own Harry Potter.

Pairings: Fenrir [Dom]/Harry [Sub], Sirius [Dom-Sub]/Remus [Sub-Dom], Cedric [Sub]/ Wulfred [Dom] (New pairing going to show up next chapter!]

Other: I have been kind of wish-washy on what to put…so spare with me. It might not be my best yet.

Official: **LOOKING FOR A BETA!**

Reviews:

koryssa-kory- - CONGRATS! You're my first reviewer! Your number one! I so wish that the Dursley's had been punished too, it's a shame really. Fenrir is known for brutality but he's also got a kind-rougher side to him, just wait, he's not the all-known child-turning killer werewolf we all believe him to be, well…kind of.

Shinigamii-Ji – Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Are you sure it's clear enough? I was reading through it and there were some areas I wished I added more detail…I might redo it after I finish writing it if I have free time, but who knows.

Elfin69 – Yes, we shall find out the true story of what happened to Moony, and no, Harry will probably not go back to Hogwarts…however, I'm not promising anything. ;D

SilverBlood7884 – EXACTLY! The predator always chases the prey…and usually gets it. I love cuddling too!

TalaDentro – I am immune to your tears! However, I shall grant you the wish! Here's the chapter!

Elfin69 – Wait a minute…You're on here twice! Cool! Moony may turn all kungfu ninja werewolf on Fenrir's ass…the world will never know (until I think of the chapter).

Panicchannel – That cracked me up too! Don't worry! Your right on track! Harry has been developing some mate-ish urges…although they are quite low at the moment; it's more of a Moony/shock thing going on.

Prcsholl – I know, I hate it when writers don't get all the facts if their using it straight from the book, it gets annoying, no?

Koitoy – Well, I'm glad you found one! I hope you enjoy it!

SlytherinWolfLove – Thanks. I'm glad you think so.

war not love. war is fun – First off, I love your title! I totally agree! Second, I'm glad you think so.

yukino89 – I'm glad you think so….I think. Wow, I just repeated myself three times.

RRW – Don't worry, we'll find out what happens to Vernon next chapter…. *evil grin*

Angel of Immortality – Gee, well thanks I'm glad. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Dyly – Well, just for you, I'll continue cause you asked so nicely. Haha.

Din7 – You think so?

Assassin from the Shadows – Interesting name, did you know that I am Crouching Tigress in Tree? I bow to my fellow Assassin. *bows* Don't worry, I've got just the remedy for you.

HerseyKissesLove – Fenrir is a big softie…after he gets his bath…and a hair cut…and his nails clipped…and his teeth cleaned…and wears deodorant because no one wants to smell his "manly man" smell…

So, without further ado, here's the chapter!

Fenrir entered the cave some time later, his arms carrying his mate's cloak, wand, paper, and a photo book. The two behind him carried the trunk and broom. He had his common smirk and strode in with the same pride he always carried himself with. What he had not been expecting, and was completely surprised was to see his mate sitting with all the cubs of his pack surrounding him as he told them a story, and for all the rest of the pack to be sitting at attention behind the cubs.

He paused, confused before he listened in on what he was saying. "…So, not only do I out fly the dragon and get the golden egg, but I got second place! I went to the Gryffindor party after that and when I tried to open the egg, it screeched so loud we had to close it up again. Then, I took a bath and put the egg underwater to see what it would say only to find out that the Merpeople under the lake had taken something I loved most.

"So I thought about it, and let me tell you it took me like a whole month before I realized what was going to happen. So I started researching ways to breathe underwater – I may be good at transfiguration but I'm not that good – so I ended up getting my friend Neville to give me Gillyweed – Neville was, remember, a scaredy-cat and he actually took it from Professor Snape's stuff! – And then when the day came, Hermione and Ron – they were my best mates, understand – disappeared, so then it came to me that maybe they were taken by the Merpeople!" he continued to tell them of the event, explaining about how he stayed behind to make sure that Gabriella got out safely and then the Ball. At which point he shivered – although not because he was cold, Fenrir sniffed the air, but because he was actually frightened – and explained how he had to dance. He then proceeded to tell them of the final event.

"We had to go through a maze. Only, this maze was something. Fleur got like attacked by the hedges and got taken out of the race then Viktor got Imperiused and was attacking Cedric so we started running towards the cup when Cedric got attacked by the maze so I went back to help him and we both made it to the cup. We agreed to split the prize money and we both touched the cup, only it was a Portkey to a graveyard. The next I hear is, "Kill the Spare." And I shove Cedric to the ground and whisper to him to play dead, which he follows and I act like I'm distraught that he's dead.

Then _Wormtail_," he snarls the name out, sounding just like an angry werewolf, "comes out carrying this thing wrapped in a robe and next thing I know, I'm tied to a gravestone and he slices open my arm – the other one besides the one that got bit by the Basilisk – and then he cuts off his own hand and drops both into the cauldron and suddenly I know that it was Voldemort because it started bubbling up and then he came out and," he scrunched his cute little nose – at least to Fenrir – in disgust, "he was naked, although he didn't have any like guy parts or girl parts so it was really gross, I was trying not to gag.

"Then he started blabbing on and on about what he was going to do and blah blah blah. So then he started Curcioing me and stuff. He tried Imperioing me but it didn't work because I threw it off and then I dodged out of the way and we started dueling and then . . ." he paused, seemingly lost in thought, "Our wands connected and I saw some spirits of dead people come out. My parents started talking to me, and then they distracted Voldemort while I made a run for it and grabbed onto Cedric before Accioing the cup and it sent us back to Hogwarts.

"So then, we got held up by Professor Moody grabs my arm and he leads me and Ced – that's Cedric, he's my best friend – and he takes us to his room. Well, apparently he was Barty Crouch Jr. and took over the actual Professor Moody's place with polyjuice potion and then the professors all came in and got him chained up and then school kind of ended and we took the train home. Ced sent me letters every day and came to visit on the weekends which helped.

"My supposed best friends" he sneered at that, "didn't contact me at all. Fifth year was kind of boring, except for the part where I got ignored by the Order – Dumbledore's group of followers against Voldemort – and then we got the Toad, or rather Professor Umbridge. She gave me this during detention," she held up his hand with the letters, _I must not tell lies_, engraved on it and tried to think. I became Gryffindor Quiddlitch Captain, and then I started a defense group called the DA or Dumbledore's Army, only we changed it the next year to the RA OR Raven's Army. We started training harder and they became my actual elite army above my actually army, my person mercenaries if you will."

"Well, then we went into the Ministry of Magic and into the Department of Secrets and then we got the prophecy and I got possessed by Voldemort, Sirius – my godfather remember – almost got killed by Bella, only he turned into his Animagus form and the spell shot off and rebounded and hit her, killing her, and then we went home…" he nodded. "That was when I was fifteen." He concluded finally.

Fenrir blinked, and said what was on his mind, "At least nothing with you will ever be boring."

His mate laughed and nodded, "Of course." His mate turned towards the cubs, "Want to see something cool?"

They all nodded, wondering what he would do. He stood up and closed his eyes, holding his hand out, palm out in front of him, his pretty brows furrowed together in concentration before a small, black little wolf pup took the place of Fenrir's mate. Everyone blinked in shock, the little pup looked like a newborn whelp before he bent his lower half to the ground, his rear in the air and yipped and started a game of chase and tag with the other children.

Fenrir shook his head; his mate was a puzzle he'd love to find out about.

A/N: God, this chapter was ridiculously short. Don't worry, the next one gets better. R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've had some recent enlightenment…I need to redo my writing after I finish it.

Pairings: Fenrir [Dom]/Harry [Sub], Sirius [Dom-Sub]/Remus [Sub-Dom], Cedric [Sub]/ Wulfred [Dom]

Other: I have been kind of wish-washy on what to put…so spare with me. It might not be my best yet. Otherwise, just so you're clear. On the pairings, it just basically says what their position is on their romantic relationship. So Fenrir is the Dominant while Harry is the submissive. Also, I can never decide what position for Moony and Paddy, so they just do whatever they want…

Official: **LOOKING FOR A BETA!**

Harry yawned as he stretched and sat up from the furs that were his and Fenrir's bed. The werewolf had taken to cuddling him at night and rubbing himself against his person – against his will mind you – and then leaving him to suffer the cold because his hot-bodied temperature disappeared at the crack of dawn when he left. He sighed and stood up, pulling on a pair of pants – his shirts all seemed to disappear when he slept and he suspected Fenrir but had no positive proof – before heading outside of the cave. Everyone was currently sleeping, soaking up the sun and dozing, hunting, or in the children's case, running around like they were on a sugar high.

He noticed Fenrir, sitting on a rock, near the lake that was about fifty or so feet from their cave and headed towards him. Fenrir had been kind to him the past week, feeding him whatever he wanted – he seemed to hate vegetables more so than the children – and gave him everything he asked for – which was only for a toothbrush and a pair of shoes – so he decided to test out the waters and see if Fenrir would give him the one thing he wanted most.

"Um, Fenrir?" he asked hesitantly, suddenly wondering if it was such a good idea afterwards, remembering the look in Fenrir's eye after he told him about Dursley and his abuse.

Fenrir jerked his head up, tilting it to the side, looking very much like a curious puppy; the thought alone made Harry giggle behind his hands, bringing a smile to Fenrir's lips as he replied, "Yes Mate?"

"Can I, I mean, is it alright, could you, oh bugger." He muttered to himself before gathering his Gryffindor courage. "I was wondering if my family could come visit."

Fenrir blinked, "And, who might they be?"

"Oh uh, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy, and the Weasley twins, Fred and George."

Fenrir sighed, "Just visit? I don't want them to come and try to take away my Mate." He snarled at the very thought, instantly wrapping his large arms around Harry's small body and hugging him to his bare chest. He nuzzled his head against his Mate's smaller one before sighing, "Alright. Fine, they can come. I'll send someone to give them a letter."

Harry grinned excitedly, hugging the big man tightly, "Thank you Fen!" He kissed his cheek before pulling out of Fenrir's arms and running to catch up with the children.

(«•SCENE CHANGE/POV CHANGE•»)

Fenrir blinked at the kiss to his cheek before shaking his head at his energetic mate and sighed. He glanced up to see the last bit of his mate's ass disappear behind a hill and internally snarled at himself. Damn hormones. He sighed regretfully to himself; his mate wasn't ready for mating yet.

He looked around, noting that four of the bitches [female werewolves, so no flaming pleases] were heading his way. He continued lounging and raised an eyebrow, watching as they bowed their head to their Alpha as per usual. He snorted, giving them permission to speak as the red-head looked up, while the other three kept their gazes down. The red-head looked down at his chest, since eye contact meant a challenge and spoke softly, "We wish to gather herbs from the forest. May we take two dominants?"

Fenrir nodded, "Take Ankin and Castor with you and you may leave."

The woman bowed her head before the four left. He rubbed his chin, mentally wondering if his mate liked his stubble before shaking his head, dislodging that thought. He stood up and walked over to the cave's entrance before walking to his skins and pulling out a piece of parchment and a feather pen before walking back out and searching for his mate, finding him playing with the pups and swaggered over to him. "Mate!" he yelled, getting his attention.

Harry glanced up and smiled before shooing the children and making his way to Fenrir, "Yes Fen?"

Fenrir thrust the paper and pen into his arms, "Write pack members, they'll come."

Harry smiled up at Fenrir, which made him glow in pleasure at being able to make his mate happy and watched as he quickly wrote something down and then folded up the parchment before handing it up too him. Fenrir grinned –which albeit, looked a bit creepy because it showed his jagged and non-cared for teeth– and he quickly left his mate to play again and tied the note to an owls leg before saying, "Mate's family." And sending it off.

(«•SCENE CHANGE/POV CHANGE•»)

Sirius looked up from where he was sitting on the couch and got up, a tawny owl was hooting and waving it's leg at him impatiently. He frowned lightly, wondering who it could be before he opened it up.

_Paddy and Moony,_

_I ran away from the Dursley's. Um, I don't quite know where I'm at, but don't worry, I've got someone looking out for me. He says I'm his mate. His name is Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir says you two and the twins as well as Draco and Cedric can come visit us! He says to come soon because they had just been staying for a couple of days while they were moving to their winter home. I hope you guys aren't mad at me. I love you both._

_Mischief Managed,  
Your cub,  
Bambi_

Sirius yelped loudly, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "MOONY! BAMBI IS A WEREWOLVES MATE!"

(«•SCENE CHANGE/POV CHANGE•»)

Harry bounced up and down in excitement; he graced Fenrir with a beaming smile before resuming his bouncing. His family was coming to visit and he couldn't sit still. He felt as though he had a spring inside of him, bouncing around wildly in anticipation. He didn't have to wait any longer.

A loud crack was heard, followed by another then two more as Harry looked over the people before him. A tall man with shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes stood before him, holding onto a aristocratic blonde with grey eyes. The other adult had warm golden-auburn eyes and brown hair dusted with grey. He wore a small smile on his face and was holding on to a tall boy with bronze colored hair with topaz colored eyes and a smirk on his face. Lastly there were two ginger-haired twins with bright blue eyes and shit-eating grins on their faces.

Remus, the older-looking adult smiled warmly down at him and greeted him first, "Hi cub."

Harry sprung, bodily launching himself at the man, hugging him tightly. "Hi Moony!" He greeted him before throwing himself at Sirius, "Paddy!"

"Bambi! How are you?" He picked up the small male and swung him around in a hug.

"I'm good Paddy." After Sirius let him go, his next victim of attack what Cedric, who smiled and checked him over before he was tossed over to the twins before they both wrapped him up in a "Harry" sandwich.

"Look at our–"

"Little baby brother–"

"Very little Forge–"

"I agree Gred–"

"Have you been eating right?–"

"You know Mum would–"

"Kill us and stuff us into a turkey–"

"If we allowed that to happen."

Harry giggled, "I'm fine Forge and Gred. Fenrir's been taking care of me." He turned so he was facing the blonde and looked at him.

Draco eyed his form for a second before his lip curled in disgust, "Do not expect me to touch you Potter before you get a decent bath."

Harry laughed as he skipped back over to awaiting –and slightly jealous- Fenrir's side and introduced him. "Fenrir, this is Sirius, Remus, Cedric, Draco, Fred and George." He pointed out each person respectably, "Everyone this is Fenrir, my mate." He grinned at the last part.

Remus straightened his back, looking at Fenrir dead in the eyes obviously looking for something and finding it. He nodded once before stating, "I approve."

Sirius looked him over before shrugging, "Well, he's strong and obviously dominant so we don't have to worry about Harry getting hurt by someone."

Cedric glanced over at Draco before they both nodded together in consent. "We're good."

Harry sighed in relief before hugging onto Fenrir's arm, grinning before saying, "Dray, Ced, I challenge you both to a Seeker's duel."

Both of their eyes narrowed at the challenge before Draco yelled, "Bring it Potter!"

Harry smirked, "Scared Diggory and Malfoy?"

The two of them look at each other before smirking back, "You wish."


	5. Attention

To my Devoted Readers:

It is with great regret that I inform you that I have not been able to post because of the following:

Ran out of ideas

Got grounded for all of last month

I was sorta lazy

However, I'm getting back on track and I've got some new ideas that I'm going to be working on. Give me a week or two and I'll have some new chapters up just for you.

Sincerely,

Mickey Toronto


End file.
